Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-104.249.230.163-20190117015156/@comment-34840791-20190117050819
Me again!!!!! These are some counter arguments I've done in the past, hope they help!!! 1. Hes smarter and cuter this is an opinion, in my opinion Keefe is cuter and smarter, and considering the fact that the characters are fictional, it's different to everyone of how attractive a character is. I mean, some people might thing Jensi is the hottest of all elves! It's all an opinion. 2. There is nothing wrong with a guy being perfect. I wouldn't want to not date someone because they're "too perfect" ' I do agree, there is nothing wrong with being an amazing, perfect person. But think about Sophie's personality. She's not very confident in herself, and it's not Fitz fault at ALL, but Fitz is going to have a hard time helping her. Sure, he was a bit of an outcast for a while in school, looking for Sophie, being Sophie's friend, the whole Vacker legacy and Alvar thing. I'll give you that, he DOES know what it's like to be an outcast. But besides that...let's face it, he hasn't made many mistakes. Aside from the ocasional outburst of anger, he's sort of a sparkly clean guy. There is NOTHING wrong with that, it's amazing that he's such a good guy. But Sophie and Fitz will have a hard time connecting because of it. She's always going to feel like she's not good enough for him, she's always going to think she makes mistakes constantly because he's so perfect. Fitz may comfort her, but there's no denying that Sophie's going to feel excluded from him at some point. Keefe on the other hand, has made a LOT of mistakes, and that's what I admire about him. No, I'm not saying I like dudes who do stupid things, all I'm saying is I think he'd be better with Sophie because he really knows what it's like to mess up BIG time, not just explode at your friends or get mad at your brother. He knows what it's like to do dark things. He can connect with Sophie BECAUSE of his faults. They both can, and that's why I love them together. They heal each other. 3. '''Keefe has gotten angry at Sophie as well. You can't let little arguments get in the way of a relationship. ' Sure, Keefe gets mad at Sophie, Sophie gets mad at Keefe, occasionally wants to strangle him. But what I like about Keefe is he doesn't hold grudges, he does get mad, but he always seems to apologize and end up making Sophie and himself laughing about the argument. No I'm not saying that justifies Keefe getting mad at Sophie, all I'm saying is whereas Keefe is a much lighter, easier fighter, Fitz-and don't deny it-He's a hard core anger grudger. Yes I made up anger grudger. Fitz anger to others is different than Keefes. Fitz lashes out, I know he feels bad occasionally. But, sometimes he doesnt. He got mad at Alden and Della in Flashback for a LONG time because of Alvar. He refused to try to understand. He might get better, but he may not. '''4. Keefe should have told her...that one XD (Keefe should have told her about joining the Neverseen) I agree with you. Keefe should have told Sophie. I'm not going to say it was okay. But...you need to consider Keefe's circumstances. Keefe had gone through a really rough time, leaving his dad, thinking his mom was DEAD, then being betrayed by Alvar. You have to put yourself in his shoes. He was scared, and felt alone. And as much as he trusted Sophie he was too scared because he didn't want Sophie to hate him. That was a shady thing for him to do, I'm not going to deny that. But yeah, I'm going to say it, teenagers do SUPID things. And while becoming a double agent for the Neverseen and Black swan was a "little" worse than stealing a candy bar at a store or egging someones house, he really was just doing what he thought was best. Lol, the crimes of Grindewald made me laugh, I LOVE that show, btw. Also, consider the fact that Sophie got OVER it. It's still there, she's never going to forget, but she's chosen to forgive him because she understands him. She knows him. Better than anyone else. She knows his intentions, and yes it was not a smart thing to do, but everyone makes mistakes. The reason I ship Sokeefe is because no matter how many stupid things both Sophie and Keefe do, they always forgive each other. And they get stronger because of it. I hope this didn't offend anyone, and if it did, I'm super sorry!!! 05:39, December 29, 2018